Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion)
Spooky is the primary antagonist of indie video game Spooky's House of Jumpscares. She is the restless soul of a 12-year-old cute-looking girl who appears to have a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have and will happen in the manor. History House of Jumpscares Secret Arcade Room in the manor, and a note Karamari Hospital DLC revealed the brief but understandable backstory of Spooky: Spooky started her life as a cute human girl whom is insecure due to her cute appearance led her made fun of, especially during Halloween. She tried to where he most frightening Halloween coustume, but alas, she was still cute. One day during the Halloween, when she tried to scare someone with her Red Death costume from the tale The Masque of the Red Death from Edgar Allan Poe and some fireworks, her victim, whom later revealed to suffer PTSD, unexpectedly shot her to death with a gun. It's unknown what happened to the killer next, but the mortally wounded Spooky presumably brought to the hospital, where she died there. Her father can only blamed himself for not preventing it to happened, as he cannot bring himself to hate her killer due to the said killer were suffered PTSD due to scarred and traumatized by accident with fireworks in the past. Due to her violent death and being a misunderstood girl whom ridiculed due to her cute appearance, Spooky returned as ghost to take her revenge so she, and other ghosts whom ridiculed due to adorable looks can rose and terrorize the living so they won't be ridiculed anymore. For that, she somehow gathered many people includes scientists and workers to build maze of 1000 rooms below a derelict mansion upon the hill that casts a blanket of darkness over a town, and fill the maze with various monsters that identified as Specimens. Afterwards, people whom aiding Spooky either left or killed by monsters inside. She then challenged unspecified number of people to enter the labyrinth and survives various jumpscare and encounter with the monsters until they arrived at 1000th room, but no one returned due to either killed or due to starvation and dehydration up until the protagonist arrived. In the game, Spooky appears every 250 rooms, to congratuate the player on the way, getting more miffed that they are not dying yet, tricking the player at Floor 250 (playing a harmless prank) and Floor 750 (saying she's giving the player infinite stamina, but shes really disabling sprinting) At the final room (being Room 1000), the player finds themselves in a peaceful field, leading the player to think they have survived the horrors of the mansion. However, the "sky" soon crashes as Spooky appears before the player, looking rather irritated that the protagonist managed to live. However, as Spooky is talking, Specimen 9's bellows out a angry roar, which cheers up the ghost, stating that the player needs to do one more thing before they can leave: beat a transformed Specimen 9. The final boss can result in two different endings. If you use the axe too much in the game, (even if you where using it for Specimen 9's Boss form, for example.) they will get the bad ending. The playable character repeatedly chops away at the beast, the screen getting more of a red tint with each swing. After this, Spooky then appears, both in congratulation and to say it was interesting to see them swing their weapon with reckless abandon. She then says she thinks they'll make a great example of a Specimen. After this, the protagonist is then shown dragging their axe behind them, as the screen reads "Bad Ending". However, if the protagonist uses their weapon sparingly against the boss, they are able to get the Good Ending. If they are to get said Good Ending, the roof collapses on both hero and beast. After this sudden event, Spooky suddenly appears once more, claiming that the protagonist died and became a ghost, due to their tragic death. After revealing this,the both of them float above the floor, which reveals a ledge over a large amount of ghosts in a large room. Spooky appears on a large screen in the center of the room, stating that her collection of spectes now have the proper amount to execute her true plan: to lead a army on a quest to stop the fact people think ghosts are cute. After this, the game ends. Karamari Hospital In the Karamari Hospital DLC, Spooky appears after the elevator crashes and mentions that she did not remember that the mansion included these rooms, and then leaves the player to explore the hospital. She reappears later and tells the player that the hospital is a lot bigger than she thought it would be. She calls this "interesting", and after wishing the player luck (calling them "recruit") she sinks into the floor. She appears for the final time when exiting the hospital and notes that the player forgot to find something inside the hospital. She then bids the player farewell and disappears yet again. After beating this mode, the player unlocks the New Game + of the DLC, where Spooky wears a nurse outfit. Personality and Traits When still alive, Spooky was insecure and misunderstood girl whom is ridiculed for her cute appearance, which stemmed her determination to be able to scare anyone. Sadly, it was what led to her untimely and violent demise, as when tried to pulling pranks from someone with fireworks and her Red Death Costume, the man was freak out so much that he shot her to death. The violent death resulting her return as vengeful, sadistic, and manipulative ghost Spooky unfortunately become. Her sadistic and indiferent to other people's wellbeing, which apparent as one of Generic Lab assistant stated that Spooky gave cold shoulder when one of the monster escaped. When still a human, Spooky had the cartoonish appearance (e.g. oval-shaped eyes, chibi-esque form, and many more) and long blue hair. These traits even remained after become a ghost, though her skin become light blue. Her casual outfit back when still human consist of a knee-length white dress, with little white shoes and red socks. These attire later replaced by a tattered light blue dress upon become a ghost. Gallery Spooky SHoJS as human issues.jpg|Spooky back when still human, troubled by her cute appearance. Spooky SHoJS as human.JPG|Photo depicting human Spooky with a man, presumably her father Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky shown during the December Update of the game, having murdered Santa. Spooky on Steam.png|Spooky's Steam Poster Spooky s house of jump scares thanks poster by stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Thanks Poster, where she wields a minigun. Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the cover of the game's OST. Spooky Kart.png|Spooky on the title of Spooky Kart. Karamariposterbykira.jpg Spooky.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranormal Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Horror Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Successful Category:Egotist